A Taste of Chaos
by Dariom
Summary: Just a random little yaoi I made with some of my OC's Please  Do not steal them.  Actually this is my very first yaoi. Reveiws please      Authors note added. More chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi: A Taste of Chaos.**

**There are times in life that you just can't explain something. These times have a certain feeling, or sight. Sometimes, these things take your breath away. Personally, my breath has always been in my lungs. People used to call me anti-social, illogical, even emotionless. Point is, there just wasn't much that interested me. That changed the day we moved.**

**My mother decided to marry some guy with money to his name, just so she could shop practically 24/7. We were moving to a larger town. I went from being in a private school, to a public school. Things seemed fine on the surface, but things had gotten rough. Frank decided my mother wasn't good enough for him anymore. He started seeing people behind her back. When she found out she said he could, so long as he didn't bring them home.**

**I hated her for that. I was sick of her need for new things, sick of her silly objects of pleasure. I never wanted this kind of shit to happen. If only, if only. Everything seems to be if lately. If only she raised me better. If only I behaved. If only I didn't hate the man she married. If only. God I was starting to hate the word if. I was starting to dislike the sound of her voice. I decided to skip school on Monday.**

**"Hey" Kyra looked behind him in a daze. It was dark out. How long had he been lost in thought? A boy was walking towards him cautiously. "You alright there bud?" His face was still hidden for some reason, when he came more out of the shadows Kyra realized why. His hair was longer in the front. He hid a chuckle. The boy stopped and again looked at him cautiously, like he was some kind of crazy person.**

**"I don't bite" Kyra said with a straight face. He chuckled again, it was deep in his throat, but no emotion touched his eyes. The boy gave a half hearted smile and took a few steps forward. He was still being cautious. He was a chicken, Kyra concluded. A simple scaredy cat. The wind swept up its ugly face and chilled him to the bone. Was it this cold when I got here? He let out a soft shiver and got up carefully. Peeking at his watch the corner of his mouth twitched once. He was late, and Frank was gonna freak out to impress his mom for no reason. Oh joy.**

**"So your new right?" Kyra looked back at the boy, he was much closer now. He nodded and said "Kind of." The boy tilted his head almost lazily to one side. His dark hair fell from his right eye for a moment, revealing dazzling green-ish blues. This caught Kyra's attention for a moment. There was something ominous about this kid. Suddenly he smiled, and threw his arm around Kyra's shoulder, like they had been best buds forever. Kyra threw his arm off and began walking away.**

**Kyra felt no compassion for such ungodly people. "Something wrong?" Kyra looked beside him then. There was the boy following him. He snapped back in a monotone "I'm late and my step-dads gonna have my hide." The boy giggled and said "Damn, that's going to be real shame then. Well good luck and see you tomorrow" Kyra stopped and became very blunt "I have no intention of seeing such an arrogant person such as yourself tomorrow." The boy was taken back for a moment, but he quickly fixed himself with a smile and said good-bye.**

**Kyra passed the school on his way back home. It looked so eerie in the darkness. Like a haunted mansion of sorts. He gazed at the courts longingly. He wanted to get rid of this frustration that gripped him so suddenly. He wanted to fill a void that he was sure was not empty. His heart sped up in his chest, and his feet moved quicker of their own accord. Was he being followed? He cast an oblique look over his shoulder. A flicker of movement stopped him. As he began to turn towards it a voice in his head whispered for him to keep heading home. He did.**

**"What in the hell are you doing out so late!" Frank hollered the minute the door opened. Kyra looked at his mother who was looking through a magazine. He said "Glad to see everyone was so worried they had to shop for funeral clothes." Frank raised his hand suddenly. Kyra didn't budge, even when that same hand sent him flying a few feet away. He got up, dusted off his knees and said coldly "If that's all, I will be going to my room now." Frank stood there flabbergasted.**

**He quickly discarded the cold clothes he had on. Once he had a pair of boxers on, he turned off his light. He took the blankets off his freshly made bed and threw them across the floor. Picking up two of the pillows and laying them on top of the oversized blankets, he laid himself over them on the floor and stared at the ceiling. He cut glow sticks apart earlier and splattered them across the ceiling. No one noticed it during the day, but it now painted pictures on the darkness. He let a sigh escape him, then rolled onto his side pulling the blankets over his body. He had no idea what waited for him.**

**A smile crept up Dare's lips. He looked so peaceful, lying on the floor. He wanted to take him away, to make him beg for mercy. He would hold him for a ransom which would never be paid. And kill him without cause. It would be delicious. The more he thought about the more he had to fight to keep himself away. Sitting in the open widow was bad enough, he didn't need to be in the room with him. He shook his head of his thoughts and slid from his seat. He leapt with ease and took off the minute his feet touched ground.**

**He reached his home in record time, no one even knew he was gone. As he left the bathroom in pajamas his mother called him downstairs. "Dare, sorry if I woke you, I wanted to talk to you about…" He glared at her and gave her a cold remark "I'm not going." With that said he went to his room and crawled in bed, he thought about the boy. He thought of the way he ripped the blankets off his bed. The way he curled up on the floor. It suddenly sent a chill up his spine for no reason at all. He ignored it and forced his eyes shut, he slowly drifted off.**

**He didn't remember falling asleep. He glanced at his bedside clock. The red lights were bright enough to make him flinch at first. 2 am wow, how long ago was he lying awake? He got home around eleven, so it must have been a while ago. He rolled over and cuddled his pillow. For some reason his mind turned back to that boy. His memory was flooded with how he curled up on the floor. The way he looked so peaceful in the shadowed room. He had curled up to his pillows as well. Dare shook his head quickly, trying to dispel the memories. Why was this so hard to get rid of? He had only seen the boy during one day, yet he couldn't get him off his mind.**

**It was tormenting him now. He wanted to rip the boys' throat out for making him remember him so well. He wanted to hear his screams of agony, he was sick of the thoughts filling his head already. His eyes snapped back to the clock. 2:30 am. Time was passing far too slowly. He had to figure this boy out, he wanted school to begin so he could hunt him down and learn more about him. He rolled over restlessly. It was going to be a long night,**

**Kyra woke up in a daze. The night had flown past so quickly, he barely remembered the events of last night. Not one minute after waking, his alarm clock went off. The song that played was his favorite, he began to sing along to Michael Bubble Save the last dance for me. He got up and walked gracefully across his room. Opening the closet he grabbed the first thing his hands touched and put it on. Today's outfit was baggy jeans, a red t-shirt and a black baseball cap.**

**He didn't bother to brush his tangled hair, hiding it under his hat he went downstairs. He slipped past his mother unseen, but ran into Frank in the kitchen. Damn. Just when he thought his morning might go well. Frank ignored him, this was odd behavior for him. He wasn't complaining, if Frank wanted to ignore him, all the power to him. Better to be ignored than bullied. Besides, he really wanted today to go well.**

**He fixed his lunch quickly. Downed a quick breakfast and bolted for the door. Just as his hand rested on the handle, his mother said good-bye. He answered her quickly and left before anything else could be said. School didn't start for another hour, but the walk took half that time. He enjoyed walking to school, it gave him time to himself. It gave him time to think. His thoughts turned to the boy from the other day. Who was that strange kid? He closed his eyes and shook his head gently. It didn't matter, he was intrusive and rude. Best just to forget about him.**

**Some things are easier said than done. Just as Kyra rounded the corner, that damn kid was standing right there. "Hey" he said. "We kind of got off on the wrong foot the other day." Kyra looked at him and whispered "You don't say…" The boy piped up and said proudly "I do say." Kyra glared at him and continued walking. People were watching them now, he found it odd. He knew some of the popular kids around. They were the ones who were staring. He felt trapped now, he couldn't breath. Everyone was watching. Why was everyone watching? Who was this kid? Why is he still sticking around?**

**"My name is Dare." Kyra looked up from his thoughts, and averted his eyes just as quickly. "Hey did you cut your hair?" again Kyra ignored him. Dare grabbed his arm and dragged him aside spontaneously. Kyra yelped. Dare asked him what his problem was, why he wasn't talking. Kyra gave him a glare that turned his insides out. He smiled helplessly. This kid was interesting. He was going to be a fun soul to torment.**

**Was this seriously happening? First he finds out Dare is in most of his classes, and now he's stuck eating lunch at the popular table cuz the bastard wouldn't leave him alone. What the fuck was his problem anyway. As Dare looked at him carefully he turned his face away. There were a bunch of girls looking at him, he raised a brow and they all went red-faced and giggled. Girls were such silly creatures. He looked back at his food and crinkled his nose. He didn't want to sit here, it drew so much attention. He slithered away saying something about a bathroom break. It wasn't until Dare realized he had taken his lunch that he learned he wouldn't be back.**

**Dare sighed. He continued his lunch in complete silence. The moment the lunch bell rang he bolted for class. He was going to be there before Kyra, even if it earned him a month's detention. He usually skipped detentions anyway, but this didn't occur in his thoughts. He grabbed the wall as he turned a corner, narrowly missing a girl at her locker. Cursing under his breath he skidded to the door of the class. Kyra turned the corner at the other end of the hallway. Dare took three deep breaths to steady himself. A smile crept up his expression, he acted as calm and collected as possible. There was no trace of his over exertion. His smile widened when Kyra talked to him voluntarily for the first time. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" Dare shrugged and slowly said "It's MAGIC"**

**"Magic?" Kyra asked again. Dare giggled quietly and said yes. The teacher interrupted them. "Today's project is to make a moving figure. An animation. It has to be able to jump or bounce, as well as split apart in some way or another. It must be more than one shape, no circles." The teacher glared at the class clowns. "This project must also contain more than one colour. Now, using what we have been playing with over the last week I expect this to be fairly easy. Get to work" Kyra rolled his eyes. This made Dare giggle absently. He tossed him a look before getting to work on his assignment.**

**As the teacher reached Dare's desk he gasped. Displayed on Dare's computer was an animation of 2 rabbits of different colour jumping around in a circle, before coming together and humping each other. 4 small rabbits came seconds afterwards, each a new colour. Dare smiled at the teachers' expression while everyone came to see. Kyra shook his head. The animation was indeed good. But he made both of the rabbits were male. Two male rabbits can't reproduce. The teacher quickly moved to Kyra's project. Two tigers ran across the screen and leapt at each other with fangs bared. They tumbled to the ground helplessly, ironically enough, one of the tigers decided to dominate the other before blowing up into separate limbs. The teacher was now the one shaking his head.**

**Dare tried constantly for over a month to get Kyra attention. Everything failed. Kyra didn't want anything to do with him at all. Just as he was becoming discouraged he decided to get revenge on some chick for laughing at him when he fell a week ago. He had been studying hard. He traced the girl for a while before learning she had a boyfriend. He found every class he had and came to a good conclusion. He wanted to change him. The last of the boys were leaving the shower room. Dare walked in, there was one person left. His name was Casey. He had a girlfriend, the same girl that had laughed at Dare. Casey had just done up his jeans off to the left side of the shower room. Dare clicked the door shut silently and locked it.**

**The only exit to the shower room was through that door. It was connected directly to the boys change room. Dare slithered behind Casey easily he slipped a blindfold over his eyes and tied it before Casey could react. After this Dare quickly grabbed Casey's hands and drew them behind his back, holding them steadily with one hand he turned Casey around to face him. He didn't bother disguising his voice, Casey didn't know him. "Hey there bud. We seem to have a small problem." Casey's breath was coming in short waves, just as he was about to say something Dare slapped his hand to his mouth. Casey's heartbeat picked up.**

**Dare licked his lips and continued. "Your girl laughed at me sometime ago, and I'd like to get her back for that." He released Casey's mouth then. Casey stumbled over the words a few times before they came out straight. "Your….not going to kill me are you?" Dare cocked his head and smiled. "No, no. Of course not. What fun would that be?" As Casey went to speak again his words were cut off. Dare slammed his mouth to Casey's with a kiss that could bruise his lips. Casey squirmed earnestly and tried to free his hands. Dare laughed. Using his mouth to keep Casey quiet, Dare used his free hand and reached down. There was a snap and a whir of a zipper.**

**Dare waved a hand in front of a shower knob before turning it on. The sound of water echoed in the room. Dare tied Casey's hands with his own belt and stepped back. Casey went to speak, Dare swiftly put the belt strap in his mouth and pulled his hands behind his head. If Casey tried to move to free the belt from his mouth, it would dig into his wrists relentlessly. Dare backed off and pulled off his shirt. He folded it neatly and placed it on a bench. He slipped his shoes and socks off and placed them beside the discarded shirt. Casey jumped at the sound of another zipper being undone. Dare folded his pants neatly and placed them on top of his shirt along with his boxers.**

**When he reached Casey he yanked his pants off quickly. Then walked around and turned every second shower on. The water was hot enough to shock you, without burning you. He yanked Casey from the ground and took the belt from his mouth and hands. Forcing him under the running water of a shower Dare heard Casey gasp from the heat. His hands flew to the wall to support him. Dare used this to his advantage. He rubbed up against Casey, making him jump. His hands went to the blindfold. Dare snatched them away, dragging them behind his back. He pushed Casey against the cold wall. Casey gave out a light moan. The contrast of hot and cold felt amazingly pleasant.**

**Dare kissed his neck, and used his free hand to reach for Casey. He was already hard. Dare pulled back, slightly shocked. This would be easier than he thought. He smiled as Casey moaned from his grip. His smile faded when Casey tried to pull away. Dare forced him closer to the wall and rubbed against his ass. Casey shuddered and tried to pull away again, he didn't move more than an inch when Dare whipped him around. Casey knew he was facing him. Dare drew his hands above his head and kissed him roughly. He fought for a few minutes, but gave in not to long after. When Casey began kissing him back, Dare decided it was time for the next step. He threw Casey to the floor.**

**When he hit the floor he gasped. Dare was quickly over him before the blindfold could be reached. He dumped some lube into place quickly and slowly pushed himself into Casey. Casey's body straightened, he hardened, he moaned, his nails dug into the floor without mercy. The blindfold was left forgotten. Dare pulled out at an aggravatingly slow speed. Casey almost screamed for him to hurry. Dare smiled. When he was nearly clear he gave a hard and fast thrust. This sent Casey reeling. His breath had become ragged, and his heartbeat had gone out of control.**

**Dare stopped moving and kissed his neck before pulling out completely. Dare smiled as he thought "Here is where the game begins." Casey whipped around and felt for Dare. He reached and groped him. Dare was caught off guard and let a moan escape him. Casey seemed pleased, he moved closer. Dare imagined Casey getting the better of him for a moment and said fuck that. He nearly dragged him over and forced him onto his dick. Casey leapt in surprise when his mouth was filled. He found himself wondering what it was until Dare forced his head down. Casey nearly chocked when he understood what was going on. Dare dragged his head up lightly and forced it back down again.**

**"He sir, I forgot my cell phone in the change room, but the door is locked, could I go get it?" The gym teacher looked at Kyra like he was a moron. "Yeah whatever, Just lock up when you leave I guess." He said. Kyra smiled. He really was stupid. Gym was his last class of the day, he shouldn't forget something as silly as a cell phone. He walked down the halls listening to the sound of his own footsteps. For the umpteenth time his thoughts turned to Dare. He thought about the colour of Dare's eyes, and the way he had the slightest bit of an English accent hidden under his American tongue. He shook his head as he realized he nearly passed the door.**

**Kyra unlocked the door and let it close behind him. He walked down the semi short hallway, and turned into the locker room. Just as he was turning the lock he heard something odd. He stepped back into the hallway and tilted his head in curiosity. He heard running water. Like a shower. He knew the door was locked he tried it before going to see the teacher. He left his cell phone forgotten for a moment and went towards the showers. Sure enough, standing next to the door he heard running water. He tried the door. Locked. He found it odd but didn't bother. Just as he turned around he heard a kind of moan. He mistook it for an injured sound and whirled back to the door. Fumbling with the keys, he dropped them. What a stupid move he thought. He heard a scream next. He managed to grab the keys and unlock the door. Running into the room he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.**

**Dare jumped up from where he was as Kyra came running through the door. Kyra had stopped, shock and disbelief smeared across his face. "Casey?" was the only thing he said. Dare smiled. Casey was covered in cum and was lying on the floor panting hard. Cum slowly trickled off him under the water. His eyes went to Dare he was soaking wet, he almost looked hot, Kyra shook these thoughts from his head. Dare's smile widened. "Oh your not jealous are you? I'm only doing it to get back at his girlfriend. Besides, he likes it." As if to prove it he called Casey's name. And much to Kyra's shock Casey went over to Dare and began to suck on him. Dare quickly lay on the floor and dragged Casey onto him. Thrusting once, he fully penetrated Casey and received a loud moan. Casey began moving of his own accord and Dare withdrew his hands. He laid back and looked at Kyra.**

**Kyra dropped the keys that were in his hand. Casey was hard as he moved on Dare. Dare only smiled as Casey picked up the pace. He was panting so hard, his face had gone red. Dare smiled at this. His smile turned to a tilted head and a curious look. Kyra shuffled in place, but it wasn't any good. Dare had already caught him. Kyra had a hard on. Casey arched back and came. Dare then pushed him off and stood up. He was still erect as he walked towards Kyra. Kyra saw him coming, but his feet wouldn't move. At the very last second Kyra managed to move his feet. He grabbed the keys and bolted out the door, locking it behind him. It would only gain him a few seconds.**

**He reached the locker room and ripped his locker open, tearing his cell phone from its place. He whipped around and headed for the hall. He slammed into Dare's chest. Dare calmly bent down a little bit and wrapped a hand around Kyra's waist, pulling him in. Kyra pulled away quickly but not quite fast enough. Dare got his other arm around him and dragged him into a very gentle kiss. Kyra became twice as hard in Dare's arms. Dare smiled and titled Kyra's head back for better access. Kyra managed to wriggle out of the kiss and out of his grasp. Dare let him go easily and smiled. "I felt that you know" He said slyly. Kyra's face reddened. But he slipped past Dare and bolted out of the boys change room. He ran out of the school throwing the keys to the teacher as he left.**

**-  
****Authors Note's: As promised I have now made these author notes ^_^  
****Anyway sorry for the delay on the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this one.  
****Also if you wouldn't mind giving me some reveiws? I would like to know what I can improve on for my Yaoi stuff.  
****I Have already started the next chapter and I hope that I will be updationg more frequently as time goes on.  
****I am also planning on adding other stories up so let me hear your thoughts on those aswell.  
****Side Note: Yay tinerme poll event fail XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Creeper.

Kyra had dreaded falling asleep. Yet sleep had hit him by two in the morning. His alarm went off at six. Four hours sleep wasn't bad, but he didn't expect to sleep at all. He turned his alarm off and got off the blankets. He threw them back onto the bed in a bundle and got dressed quickly. He was out of the house in half an hour. Long before Frank would be up, and farther ahead of his mother. He walked all the way to the school and sat outside under a tree. In his carelessness he fell asleep.

He dreamt about the incident in the shower room. He hadn't seen that coming. He was shocked that he actually kind of liked to see that. He remembered Dare chasing him around, he could almost imagine his voice calling him out. "Bud…Hey, kid, you okay there? Kyra!" Kyra jumped awake and stared at Dare. "Bout time you come back to the land of the living. What's up? Didn't you sleep last night?" He smiled easily, but there was a hint in his eyes that he wasn't playing around. Kyra stood up and walked away.

Dare followed him easily until they rounded a corner and he yanked Kyra to the side. "You shouldn't play hard to get." Kyra's breath caught. "It's my favorite game, and I always win one way or another." Dare whispered in his ear and Kyra tried hard to get away from him. From the corner of his eye he saw some fan girls looking towards them. He could hear them talking about the two of them becoming a Yaoi Sensation. His face went red and he shoved Dare away, actually knocking him over. "Just Back Off! I'm not interested!" Dare was shocked, that boy was pretty strong. He sat there on the ground and watched him leave. All the girls came over quickly crowding him. He frowned. Kyra got off so lucky.

Dare sat beside Kyra in the next class. He passed him a note at one point, it read "I know how you felt the other day, why bother hiding? If you want me just beg." Kyra crumpled the note and threw it away. One of the girls saw it and picked it up. Both boys jumped up out of their seats, drawing the teachers attention. They both panicked and simultaneously said "May I go to the washroom?" They glared at each other. "I was gonna ask that!" Kyra and Dare yelled. Then they both sat down with a loud thump. The teacher shook her head.

After class Dare followed Kyra to gym. Once all the other guys were out of the change room, Dare locked the door. Kyra had just pulled his gym shirt on and was now sending a text message to someone. When he turned around he bumped right into Dare's chest. "Oh sor….oh shit…" Dare smiled. "It's not oh shit, it hot damn." Kyra's eyes widened as he backed up. "I…I already told you, I'm not.." Dare took a step forward. "Not interested? Oh I can work with that, I will make you interested." Kyra shook his head frantically. "I'll make you beg and plead for more, until you want me so bad you get hard just hearing my name." Kyra reached behind him looking for something to send Dare away.

Dare took another step forward, damn was he going to enjoy this. Kyra stopped what he was doing and thought of Dare's words from before. He liked to play hard to get. Kyra smiled and stopped moving completely. The confused look on Dare's face made him smile more. Damn, was it really that easy to lose his attention. He batted his long eye lashes and forced a blush to his face. "Your not really going to take me in such a filthy place are you? Wouldn't it be more fun in a bed? Somewhere clean and dark, and…more sexy?" He bit his lip playfully for good measure, and forced back a shiver at the bulge that grew in Dare's pants.

Dare stared at Kyra for nearly two minutes. Was he serious? Maybe he was just messing with him. He took another step forwards testing the boys reaction, and watching him cautiously. Kyra forced back the shudder that begged to show. He reached forward and put a hand on Dare's chest. "I really do want you, I just, I would like to have you in bed. It's not very fun to roll around for five minutes. I want it to last much longer." He put on a cute face and watched a small smile creep onto Dare's face. "You want it in bed huh? Then how bout I come over tonight?" Kyra smiled, he had him. "Sure that sounds great. I'll see you there at eleven sharp." He walked past Dare easily, made it outside the doors the sighed and bolted to the gym. Dare smiled, Kyra forgot about the day Dare had walked home behind him. He shook his head.

He didn't want to wait that long. He was already hard, he really needed some excitement. He walked into the gym casually and asked the teacher if he could see Casey for a while. Casey left with him and went back to the change rooms. Casey asked him what he wanted, Dare just shoved him against a wall and kissed him deeply. Casey reeled back for a moment but quickly jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dare. Dare smiled, good, Casey still knew his place.

Dare threw Casey to the floor and stripped his clothes off quickly. He didn't bother with much for play like he did the first time. He shoved two fingers into Casey's mouth and forced him to suck them for a moment. When they were good and wet he shoved them into Casey's ass making him moan. He moved them around thoroughly and listened to the delicious sounds pouring out of Casey's mouth. He yanked his fingers away quickly and Casey begged him to put them back. Dare shook his head. He forced Casey over and onto his hands and knees. Without a moment of hesitation he slammed his cock into the boys body. Casey screamed.

His arm gave out on him, he lay on his arms with his head touching the floor. Dare pulled in and out of him slowly, torturing him. Casey begged for Dare to have his way with him. He moaned and begged and pouted. Dare pulled out completely and sat on the floor. "Blow me." Casey instantly jumped forward and began to lick the tip of Dare's member. Dare tilted his head back and let himself enjoy it for a while before grabbing a handful of hair and dragging Casey's mouth down the full length of him. Casey's face reddened. Dare pulled something out of a nearby bag. It seemed to be a ring with a thread attached. Casey pulled away and looked at him. Dare smiled.

He pushed Casey back onto the floor and moved over him, he slipped the ring over Casey's dick. Casey just stared at it. Dare clicked a button on a small panel and the ring began to vibrate. Casey yelped and moaned at the same time. He tried to take it off but Dare grabbed his hands and threw them down. He turned the vibrator on high and watched Casey wriggle around for a while. He went back to his bag and pulled a fake cock out. Casey's face turned towards it. He was already nearing his climax.

Dare quickly yanked him back into the doggy position and put the fake member in his ass. Casey moaned as the vibrator on his dick worked its magic. Dare moved the fake member around for a while then turned its vibrator on as well. Casey squealed with pleasure. Dare let that take effect. After a short time he pulled at the fake member a certain way. Keeping it in Casey's ass he slowly began to slide in himself. Casey looked back at him. "N-no, I-I-I C-can't, that's t-t-too much." Dare just smiled and kept moving in. Casey writhed and groaned. The two vibrators kept torturing him as Dare slipped farther and farther inside. Dare reached down to stroke Casey's member, Casey's moan grew louder as Dare rubbed him. The vibrator slipped down to the base of his cock and sent him reeling. His orgasm came quickly after that.

Dare frowned. That's it? The fun is over? He looked at Casey easily, no that's not it. He's already hard again. He began to pull out of Casey and the boy begged him not to. So he thrust deep into his ass forcing himself farther and farther. He kept pushing until there was no more left to push in. He was surprised by how much Casey could handle. He smiled. He could feel the vibrator rubbing against him as he moved in and out of Casey's body. It felt real good. He reached back carefully and pulled a strap out. There was a ball attached to the middle, it had a small fake member added to that.

Dare reached forward and slid it into Casey's mouth. Casey gasped but took it willingly. Dare tied the strap behind his head and turned that vibrator on low. He cranked the one in his ass to high.

By the time class was over Dariom had finished with Casey, taken all his toys back, gotten dressed and had left. When all the students returned to the change room, to see Casey naked, and panting on the floor with cum all over him. They were shocked. Everyone except Kyra. He grabbed his things and ran out the door. He didn't bother stopping at street lights, cars ran past him and he didn't care.

Kyra bolted into the kitchen panting hard. He grabbed a bottle of water a downed it. Frank shook his head. "Just what the hell were you doing?" Kyra panted more and shrugged. "Coach…made us…run…" He downed another bottle of water and grabbed a chocolate bar from the fridge. "Gotta go shower." He ran up the stairs before anything else could be done. He threw his things in his room and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel on his way.

He closed the washroom door behind him and locked it. He turned the hot water on and listened to it for a while before peeling his clothes off. Stepping into the shower he shuddered at the memory of seeing Casey and Dare the first time. He shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts. He failed. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the shampoo. He really shouldn't have ran like that, his hair was slicked to his head. He rubbed the shampoo in thoroughly as he soaked it under the water. Damn, he would have to wash it twice. He stared at the ceiling and let the hot water run down his body for a while. It felt so nice, all the muscles in his body began to relax. All his pains slowly drifted away. He turned the shower head to a heavy setting and washed his hair with shampoo again. He quickly used his favorite chocolate scented conditioner and rinsed it out.

Kyra wondered if maybe he should cut his hair. It was nearly to his shoulders, it was getting to be hard to deal with at times. Kyra sighed. No he would get a trim later, he really liked it longer. Even though all the fan girls gave him a hard time, they always wanted to play with his damned hair. Kyra shut the water off and stood there staring at a wall blankly for a moment before stepping out onto the small towel he laid on the floor. He used a black towel to dry himself off and a smaller white one for his hair. He pulled on a pair of red silk boxer shorts and a muscle shirt and left the room.

Dumping his clothes and towels into the laundry hamper he sat down in front of his computer. One good thing about Frank? Or the only good thing, Kyra got a weekly allowance of $300. After saving up for a little while he got himself a good computer. Kyra browsed a few emails before turning on his music and slipping his head phones on. He played a random game for an hour before his mother forced him to come downstairs to eat. He threw on a pair of shorts so Frank would have no reason to complain.

He sat through dinner easily. That was, until his mother mentioned the worst thing ever. "So do you have a girl friend yet? When will we meet her? I got a call from your teacher today, he said you were acting weird. You passed a note or something? Why aren't you enrolling in after school clubs, it would be a great way to get more attention from the girls." Kyra sighed heavily and rested his elbow on the table. He made a fist and tucked it under his chin. "No I don't, you probably won't. Yippee for the teacher, no I did not, not interested, don't want that much attention." An angry expression crossed Frank's face. "You!.." Kyra cut him off without a second thought. "Yes I am done, no I should not arguer, don't bother getting up you can't hurt me, and yes I am going to my room."

Kyra left both his mother and Frank sitting at the table with shocked expressions. Hopefully that would keep Frank quiet for a while. He walked up the stairs silently and closed the door to his room. Time for more torture. Kyra picked up his bag and pulled out his textbooks to begin his homework. He started with math so he could take all the time he needed. He disliked using the calculators and because of this he only averaged about one question every two minutes. By the time he reached his science homework he was dead tired, he ended up falling asleep.

Dare was at Kyra's house a little bit early, but he didn't care. He climbed up to his window and blinked at what he saw. Kyra was lying with his head over his crossed arms at his desk. Damn, did he fall asleep waiting? Dare entered the room and stood behind him. Nope, he was doing work. Dare sighed and went back to the window. With two minutes to 11 he had to get back into position. He hung out the window and made it look like he was pulling himself up. "Hey? Kyra? A hand?" Kyra sat up a bit dazed and looked towards his window. He got up and walked over, stared at Dare for a moment before snapping back to reality. Oh Shit! Kyra jumped back. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" Dare smiled and pulled himself up a bit more so he could get over into Kyra's room. "You said eleven sharp. It's 11." Kyra looked at the time. "How did you get here though?" Dare shook his head. "You forgot about the day I followed you home?"

Kyra's face paled by two shades. Dare smiled and stepped towards him, Kyra was frozen, his body wasn't listening to him. He couldn't move. Dare frowned. Something wasn't right, Kyra should either be running or begging. Why was he standing so still? Dare took another step forward and saw Kyra's legs shake slightly. Oh, he was trying to run. Dare chuckled, Kyra was scared, scared so bad he couldn't move. Dare used this to his advantage and closed the gap between them. Kyra thought about the way Dare had treated Casey. He closed his eyes tight and tensed every muscle he could. Dare watched him for a very short time, before advancing to the next level.

Kyra was ready for the kisses that would bruise, the touches that would scar over. He knew what was coming, and although he couldn't move right now, he was going to do his best to fight. Kyra felt something lightly touch his lips, he waited for the torture to come. After a short time he opened his eyes to see Dare's face against his. His eyes widened. Dare slid a hand up behind Kyra's head and lightly grabbed a handful of hair. He tugged it back, gently forcing the kiss deeper. He paused and pulled away for a quick moment to catch his breath and see Kyra's reaction. The surprise in his eyes was nice.

Kyra's face began to turn red. After everything he saw Dare do to Casey. This is what he got? He got patients and a gentle touch. Kyra's mouth dropped open and Dare leaned forward again. Kyra saw the questioning look in the boys eyes, he just continued to stare. Dare licked Kyra's lips softly before sending his tongue in to explore Kyra's mouth. Kyra's body betrayed him and tried to act on instinct. Kyra slid his tongue into Dare's mouth for a moment but quickly pulled it back. Dare smiled. Kyra may act all tough and indifferent, but he was sure different now.

They heard noise outside the door. Dare jumped back into hiding as Kyra opened the door. He blinked at his moms worried expression. "Kyra? Honey, I'm sorry. I know I have been pressuring you about girls lately. I really shouldn't. You see, you're old enough now that you could find a nice girl and begin to settle down. I would really like grandkids to spoil and show off. Can't you just do that one thing for me?" Kyra sighed. "Go adopt them." After that he shut his door and locked it. He glared back at Dare. Dare watched him cross the room towards him, he looked so tough. It was a shame he really wasn't otherwise… Holy shit!

Kyra walked up to Dariom and grabbed a handful of hair yanking him forward into a hard kiss. He rubbed against his crotch with his own and pushed Dare against the wall. Damn his mother for bothering him so much, damn her for want to show off things she would never love. Damn her for marring that jerk. Dare reeled backwards as Kyra shoved his tongue roughly into his mouth and twisted it around his own over and over. Dare reached back looking for something to hold onto. His used his weight to push Kyra away. He wiped his mouth and stared at the boy. Kyra just frowned a little and fell to his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes. Dare's heart skipped a beat. Dare reached a hand forward slightly, but pulled it back just as quickly. Why was he suddenly acting like that? Why was Kyra in tears? Why did he care?

Authors Notes:

Okay so I hope you are still enjoying this. I know I enjoy writing it.  
Anyway expect to see more of this because I have become quite fond of writing it.  
XD and this was supposed to be a short story of Yaoi dedicated to the friend who corrupted me and got me reading more Yaoi lol Thanks Mello ^_^

Anyway. Yeah so much for a short story. I hope everyone likes it anyway, I sure enjoy writing it!

P.S. to Mello. Please let me know if this is worthy of your praise XD and I hope you like the AN's ^_^ Review so I know if this is good as a second chapter please ^_^ Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: More than a Feeling.

Kyra wiped helplessly at the tears that began cascading down his face. Dare watched him carefully for a while, still wondering why this bothered him at all. Through blurry eyes Kyra looked up at the boy standing in front of him, he opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find his words. He sat there and continued to cry. Dare blinked and dropped both hands stiffly to his sides. He took one step forward watching for any sign it was the wrong thing to do. When nothing seemed to scream get away, he took another step forward.

Dare dropped to his knees in front of Kyra and looked down at the floor. "What's your problem ya baby?" Dare forced a faint smile to his face. Kyra couldn't return it. Dare was amazed, Kyra was crying but not a sound could be heard. He wondered how many nights the boy stayed up crying without anyone knowing. He mentally kicked himself for bothering to wonder. Without his order his instincts kicked in. Dare reached forward and wrapped his arms around Kyra, pulling him forward gently. Kyra felt Dare pull him forward, he didn't care to stop it. Dare held the boy close, he felt Kyra's tears soak through his shirt to his chest.

Kyra gave in, no one had ever bothered to care even that much. Though Dare wasn't the first person he wanted to comfort him, he accepted it. He reached around Dare's back and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling himself closer. Dare gulped and looked down. He really was upset, but why? This kid never seemed to be upset, did he? Dare sighed and rested his head on Kyra's. He began rubbing his back lightly, and without realizing it until after he said something he never thought he would. "It's ok. It's alright now, no need to cry." Dare gasped at his own words as Kyra looked up at him.

Dare's heart felt like it was being ripped apart. He watched tears fall down Kyra's face, and he felt like he should fix it. His face softened as he pulled one hand away from the boy's back. Using his thumb he wiped away the tears on Kyra's cheeks. He smiled softly and honestly, and dragged the boy back into his chest again. He didn't understand why he was behaving so, but he couldn't seem to stop it. Damn this boy. Whatever the reason, it was connected to Kyra. Dare growled silently, he would get him back. He would make Kyra pay for making him feel and act like this.

After a while Kyra asked if he could lie down. Dare let him go and watched as he tore the blankets off his bed the way he had before. Dare stood back and just stared as Kyra looked back at him. Tear stains on his cheeks, eyes red from crying. The boy reached out to him and asked if he would stay for a while. Dare stood frozen in place. Kyra blinked and asked again more quietly. Dare couldn't stop it, he moved forward and sat on the blankets. He carefully lay down on his back and looked over at Kyra. Kyra stared at him for a short time. He seemed to be hesitating. Dare was about to ask what was up when Kyra suddenly moved forward. Dare nearly jumped when the boy curled up beside him and lay his head on his chest. Dare wrapped an arm over his shoulders and rubbed a small circle in his back. When Kyra fell asleep he grabbed the blanket and dragged it over them both.

After an hour, Dare fell asleep himself. He dreamt about meaningless things that would be forgotten when he woke up. An irritating sound roused him from his rest. A very low buzzing sound echoed quietly in the room. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the desk. Seven in the morning. Dare closed his eyes again and listened to the strange buzzing. Kyra moved beside him, reminding him what had happened. He moved off the blankets carefully and shut the alarm off. When he turned back to where Kyra was, the boy was sitting up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Dare expectantly. Dare blinked at the guy's messy hair and sleepy face. "It's the weekend, go back to bed." Kyra pouted, but he laid back down and rolled over. Dare crept over silently and laid down behind him. He pulled himself closer until his crotch was nearly rubbing Kyra's ass. Kyra only looked over his shoulder at Dare. Dare had already fallen back to sleep. Kyra sighed and curled into the warmth of the other boy's body. Damn he was warm. Kyra wanted to ask why Dare was so warm, but he didn't feel like waking him up.

Ten in the morning Kyra woke up. He sat up groggily and looked at the boy sleeping beside him. He jumped up slowly and stared wide eyed. All night, all night Dare had been there and yet… Kyra smiled. For once, Dare didn't look like he was going to kill someone. Kyra watched him sleep for a few more moments, smiling at how innocent the boy looked. He knew he would never see that expression on his face again. Kyra thought back to the smiles Dare had given him last night.

Dare woke up and reached beside him, he sat upright and looked around the room. Where was Kyra? He got up and walked towards the bedroom door. Kyra opened the door to see Dare standing there with an almost panicked face. The panicked look turned into shock. Kyra had nothing but a towel around his waist. He gave the boy a quick look up and down before shaking his head. "What the hell..?" Kyra raised a hand slightly. "Was washing my face anyway, so I took a shower. If you need one feel free to hop in." Dare watched as Kyra walked over to his dresser. He growled. Dare walked up and wrapped an arm around Kyra's waist pulling him onto his crotch.

Kyra jumped but didn't fight back. Dare chuckled quietly. "What? Your not afraid anymore?" Kyra turned easily to face him. "No. no I'm not scared anymore. I have no reason to be." Dare ground his teeth together. He forced himself forward kissing Kyra harshly. Kyra reeled back and tried to escape. Dare quickly reached a hand under the towel and stroked him. Kyra hasped and put his hands on Dare's chest trying to push him away. Dare smiled. "You sure your not afraid?" He had an evil looking smirk upon his face.

Kyra gulped and shook his head. If he let Dare get the best of him now, it would never end. Kyra reached a hand out and slapped Dare's right cheek. Dare stumbled back a step and stared at him openly shocked. "Don't touch me like that." Dare couldn't believe Kyra had the guts to hit him. His face became a snarled figure as he approached him again. For the second time Kyra reached out and smacked him. Dare was lost. He stopped walking forward and a confused look was plastered to his face. "I said no." Dare tilted his head slightly before taking a single step backwards. He tilted his head the other way and narrowed his eyes slightly. Kyra repeated himself. "I said no."

Dare took two more steps backward before sitting down on the floor. What in the hell just happened? Why did Kyra strike him like that? What purpose does it serve? Kyra watched Dare's questioning eyes. He reached the dresser again and pulled out random pieces of clothing. As he was pulling a pair of boxers on Dare approached him again. Kyra turned around and attempted to slap him. Dare caught his hand and smiled. Kyra smiled back and pressed something into Dare's ribcage. Dare felt a small blast zip through him. Fuck, a tazer? Kyra once again repeated his words. "I said no."

Dare looked at him stupidly when the affect of the tazer wore off. Kyra leaned against the dresser. He realized just what he could do now. He saw his opportunity and grasped it full on. He pulled his boxers down a bit and began stroking himself for Dare to see. Dare wasn't going to have that he stepped forward instantly. Kyra stuck the tazer to him again and said no. After several minutes of this Dare no longer approached him. Kyra moved quickly to his climax, as he moaned quietly Dare took a step forward, Kyra waved the tazer with his other hand and Dare looked at it cautiously. He didn't move any farther forward. Kyra slumped onto the floor and lay down, still stroking himself easily.

Dare hated this, he couldn't get near him if that damn tazer was there, stupid thing hurt. He watched helplessly as Kyra continued without him. As the boy spilled himself on the floor he dropped the tazer. Dare took a step forward. "No!" Dare stopped in his tracks, wide eyed. Kyra smiled slightly between small pants, so Dare could be tamed after all. His face went red as the climax came closer and closer. He dragged it out bitterly until he saw Dare sit back down. He quickly got up and walked towards the boy with the tazer. Dare watched him without thinking anything off it. Kyra decided to be mean for once. "What's your problem?" As Dare opened his mouth to speak Kyra moved. The boy's mouth was quickly filled with a hard cock. Dare went to pull back but Kyra grabbed a handful of his hair and waved the tazer around. Dare tried not to growl.

After several moments of stillness Dare finally gave in and began to suck on Kyra's member. Kyra leaned backwards pushing even farther into the boys mouth as he moaned. Kyra nearly lost control, it felt… good. He reveled in the feeling and begged for it to last longer. He came in Dare's mouth, then let go of his hair. As Dare reached up with the intent of having his way now, Kyra stuck the tazer to him again. Dare growled aloud and narrowed his eyes angrily. Kyra smiled and shrugged.

Dare was not impressed by this. He was no ones bitch. He got up and grabbed the tazer with his hand forcing Kyra to back up and hit a wall. Dare kissed him roughly. Kyra panicked. He quickly reached up and slapped Dare. Dare took a step back and stared at him again. "Stop. I said no, I mean no!" Dare gave him a very blank look. Kyra was teasing him. Dare smiled. Fine, he would let Kyra have his way for a while. Once the boy was bored of obedience he would see that Dare's way was much better. Dare continued to smile as he sat down. He gave Kyra a week before he would give in to his sexual desires and beg for Dare to screw him.

Kyra watched the ominous smile on Dare's face. He could only guess what he was thinking. Kyra promised himself to drag this training out for as long as possible starting right now. If Dare didn't listen, he would be corrected. Kyra let a small smile slip onto his face, he quickly acted clueless. "What's so funny?" Dare shook his head. "Nothin." Kyra frowned. "Nothing." Dare nodded. "That's what I said, nothing." Kyra smiled and drew the tazer to Dare's arm. "It's Nothing, not nothin." Dare yelped lightly and gave in quickly. "It's Nothing, it's nothing!" Kyra drew the tazer away and smiled. "Good boy."

Dare growled low in his chest. Bastard. "From now on, I want you to call me Kyra Sama. For I am your master. Your new pet name is Crimson. Understand." Dare hated this, but in order to get what he wanted he had to play along. "Of course Kyra Sama." He smiled and nodded easily. Kyra knew something was on his mind but he ignored it for now. Kyra smiled, this would be easier than he thought. Dare's smirk widened, it would be easier to fool Kyra than he thought it would.

Authors Notes:

Okay so hopefully this is still going well. Seeing as how it really was just meant as a short story (and it has already long passed that point). Now I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I really didn't want to extend these scene to long. There will be some nice scenes in the next bit.

*Pauses*

Mmmmm pop…. Yay for soda ^_^

Also: Yeah I didn't really want to cut this chapter off here, but I didn't want to leave a bad cliff hanger or anything that would make you want to stop reading.

Well, I uploaded a new chapter for the two stories I already had up, and I now have the first chapter of a new story up. Enjoy. Hopefully more will be coming soon.

~Dariom.


End file.
